An Unexpected Guest
by Lady Bulma
Summary: What happened after Evil Shenlon, or what could happen? A G/CC fic. Takes place after GT. Please R


An Unexpected Guest  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chichi had been alone all of her life. Goku was never there for her. HE had always left tking her sons with him. She hated to see them go, but she new that they had to though. But it was different now. The earth was free of evil and she should be with her fmaily. Yet her family was gone. Gohan had married Videl a while ago and they gave birth to her grandaughter Pan. Goten had moved out a few years ago and was now engaged to Bra. Goku. Goku had died in the battle against evil Shenlon. He had left her for the last time, never to return. She now spent her time doing all sorts of projects to keep her mind off him, but it never worked. ~Why Goku? Didn't you love me? Why did you leave me?~  
  
  
Goku stared into the darkness. Shenlon was approching him. Since the time he had been imprisoned in the darkness Shenlon had come to visist him. They would have long discussions about everything. From what Goku figured out Shenlon was his holder. He sat down and looked into to the looking glass. He could see what everyone was doing from it. He was exposed to watch everyone, but he never did. He always watched Chichi. ~I miss her so much. I can't stand this prison! I want out! I want to be with Chichi!~ Shenlon lands by him. He spoke to him through thoughts. ~"What would you do to be with her?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Anything? Why?"  
  
"Because I love her."  
  
"Why do you love her?"  
  
"Because she is my sun. She is heavan and earth. She is everything to me."  
  
"How can that be?"  
  
"Do you feel love towards anything?"  
  
"Yes. The earth itself."  
  
"What would you do for it?"  
  
"Anything. I see your point. Why should I let you free though?"  
  
"That is for you to decide."  
  
"Very well, but you must prove to her by the end of one week or else you will be brought back here for eternity."  
  
"Thank you."~ Shenlon and the darkness disapeers. Goku is left standing in the sky. He looks around the earth. He is on the opposite side of the earth. Instead of teleporting he flys. He flys so that he can see the senery, feel the wind and taste the sky.   
  
  
  
Goku looked around his house. Or was it his house? He had never really been home. He had always been off fighting. The last time he had died nobody thought he would ever come back. He had died in the battle againts evil Shenlon. Everyone expected him to stay dead forever for a change. All the other times he had been wished back, but not that time. He had been granted life just an hour ago by Shenlon. The second he was free he flew straight home in order to see his family. Nobody was home though when he got there. He walks through the kitchen. The equipment was newer, but still in the same places. He continued into the living room. It was filled with pictures. Pictures of times when he was gone. Goku sat down and looked through a photo albulm. Tears began to well in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Everyone was at Capsule Corp. They were having a party to celebrate old times. Chichi was just happy to be able to see all of her family and friends. ~I wish Goku was here.~ Vegeta was also having a good time. He actually had a civilized conversation with Tien. Piccolo was having a discussion with Gohan. Bulma, Videl, and Chichi were all talking with one another. Chichi had been listening to the other two talk about their husbands. Her dispare only depened. She was thinking about Goku when Vegeta stood up and stared off into space. Chichi looked at him and then she felt it too. "I couldn't be could it Vegeta?"  
  
"I....I don't know. It feels like him, but how....how could that be?" The others began to feel the familier ki.  
  
"I bet he is at home. Sorry everyone gotta go!" Chichi ran outside and jumped into her car. Everyone stared at her amazed by her speed. Chichi began to cry. Could Goku really be back?! She drove as fast as the speed limit would let her. Once she turned down the country road though she drove as fast as she could.  
  
  
  
Goku put down the photo album. All those years he had missed. He wouldn't let that happen again. No more defending the earth for him. He couldn't bear to miss all those cherished moments. He stepped outside. He could feel Chichi's ki coming closer to him. He smiled. If there was one person he wanted to see more than anyone, he wanted to see Chichi. He loved her more than life itself. He could see a cloud of dust approching him. At first he wondered what it was, but then he realized it was Chichi.   
  
Chichi saw him standing there. She jumped out of the car and into his arms. Goku held her like there was no tomorrow. He kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her. All the while Chichi let go of all the years of sadness and cried her heart out. Goku pressed his lips over hers and she gladly kissed back.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile over at Capsule Corp, Vegeta was still freaking out. He couldn't believe that Goku had actually came back. Bulma was trying to calm everyone down. "QUIET! That is better. Now it seems that Goku is back. We will not go over there right now though. Goku and Chichi probably want to be alone. Tomorrow we can go and torture them. Got it?!" Everyone nodded. Bulma smiled at the fact that she had power and went back to talking to Videl. The others began to talk of old times past and battles that had long since passed. Eventually everyone went their seperate ways to go home and get some sleep.  
  
  
  
Goku looked down at his sleeping wife. ~She is so beautiful. I love her more than anything. I am so lucky to have her. I am just so happy to be with her.~ Chichi sat up. She had slept in that morning. She had a reason to be tired though. She began to blush thinking about last night. Goku stroked her hair. She turned to him and planted a kiss on Goku's nose. She giggled and got out of bed to make breakfast. Goku followed her idea and got dressed himself. He could already tell that they were going to have a lot of guests today. "I had better make a lot of extra food. Everyone is going to come over today I bet and they will stay all day and eat a lot." Chichi began to laugh at the thought of this. She was in too good of a mood to be angry. Goku grabbed her waist and turned her around so that she faced him. He kissed her on the lips and let her go. She smiled, played with his hair and then walked over to the ringing phone. "Moushi Moushi. Hello Bulma. I figured that out. Don't even go there. Stop it you are embarising me. Okay. See ya later." Chichi turned to her husband. "That was Bulma. Everyone is coming over today to see you." Goku laughed and headed down stairs. Chichi followed him.  
  
  
  
Everyone gathered outside the Son door. Bulma was at the front. She knocked at the door. Chichi was the one to answer it. She lead them all into the living room where Goku was looking through some more photo albulms. He looked up when he saw everyone in his house. "Hi everybody." Everyone began at the same time hugging him and saying hello. Vegeta was the last one to come up to him. He had his usual scowl on his face. Goku smiled happy to see his old friend. Vegeta uncontrolably broke down in tears and gave Goku a huge and he even called him Goku. Eveyone was shocked. When Vegeta was done saying hello to Goku he turned around to look at the crowd.  
  
"What the hell are you all staring at?!" Nobody said a word. They were to deep in too deep of shock. For the rest of the day after they all recovered they all sat around Goku sharing stories. He was most impressed with his two sons though. Gohan was still happily married to Videl and Pan had just married Trunks. Goten would be marrying Bra in a week. He was glad that he would get to see that celebration. ~I am so proud of them. Gohan became a scholar. I bet Chichi is happy about that. Goten is getting married soon and he will have a family of his own. Each of them are special in their own way.~   
  
Everyone had just left. Chichi was happy to have Goku with her alone. The day had made both of them tired though so they went straight to bed.   
  
Chichi sat up. It was two am. She had a wonderful dream that Goku returned to her. She looked to her right expecting to find an empty bedside. Instead Goku was there sleeping peacfully. Chichi laid back down and placed her arms around him. He smiled in his sleep and placed his arms around her. She woke up again in the morning. Goku was already awake staring at her. She kissed them in the nose. "Chichi, do you know that I love you?"  
  
"Before you came back I wasn't sure, or that was what I told myself. I have always known that you love me. Ever since we first met." The room was filled with a strange light and the spirit of Shenlon appeared before them. He once again spoke with thoughts.   
  
~"Are you sure?"~  
  
"How could I not be. Goku is everything to me."  
  
~"Very well then. You have earned your freedom Goku. You shall never see the darkness again."~  
  
"Thank you Shenlon." The light disapeared. Chichi looked at Goku confused. He smiled and told her about the time he spent with Shenlon. When the story was over, both of them were in tears comforting one another. They knew though that neither would ever be alone again, because they would always have each other.  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: What did you all think? Was it good? Was it bad? Please Review! =^_^= 


End file.
